reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:Red Dead Militia aka R.D.M (XBL)
thumb|300px|right|This song is for people to know not to fuck with us!!!!!!! is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the Clan/The rules We came here from the arrmy but we all got honorable discharges but i wasnt done fighting done yet so we made a militia with ranks in our clan and we are pretty organized and strict like the army so dont screw with us and we are on xbox 360 live and we are a hardcore free roam clan we just played to have fun most of the time but we dont play that much often and we do all differnt activities like like terrozing,deffending,hardcore free roam clan wars,etc and there are stuff we think is cheap so we dont let are clan use it and we will tell are clan which things are cheap and the person who edits this wiki and is the leader ( icy swag king ) use to be in the Gorrila clan,U.S Law Enforcement clan, and United States Army 1st Battalion and our main base of Operations/Intellegence Center is Theives Landing and when we are going to plan Operations or activities or Intellegence center meetings or have other meetings are intellgence center in thieves landing will be the place where the land grab is at and there are some rules that apply in the clan also espically dont be a doucebag and when we are in a clan war we do hardcore free roam only ( we do make exceptions and do hardcore sometimes and we have differnt ways of clan wars like ragequit only, a certain score limit ( to see who get to the certain score first, and a certain time limit ( to see who can get more points at a certain time) and we have certain characters everbody has to wear use and all the soldiers have to wear mics criminals and the officers has to wear a Dutchs gang characters and the drill sargeant has to wear a Walton's Gang oufit and the leader/1st in command has to wear the Abraham Ryes and the 2nd in command,3rd in command,and 4th in Command has to wear rebelde characters and all have to wear differnt ones because there are only 3 other commanders except the leader and we are a active clan and we are currently recruiting people and we are the all mighty militia motherfuckas and we are 0-0 in clan wars and if you are stupid that means we won 0 clan wars and we lost 0 clan wars and when you first join the clan the rules and information will be first given to you so thats why we do not have a rules selection on the clan page and our short name/nickname is R.D.M and we are here to protect this country and we are one of the most elite,noturious,and best clan ever in Red dead Redemtion on Xbox 360 live. The age limit in the clan is age 12 years old and older and must matain a very mature level and its alright if you are a squeaker but you have to be the age limit because the leader icy swag king (me) is 13 and has a sqeaker voice also so its alright.The red dead redemtion level limit in the clan is non prestige level 30 and higher.All hail Red Dead Militia!!!!! Joining the Clan/The Clan Information you can contact icy swag king ( xbox live gamertag/Leader), ( xbox live gamertag/2nd in command),and ( xbox live gamertag/3rd in command), ( xbox live gamertag/4th in command),and ( xbox live Gamertag/Drill Sargeant) and no rules apply to be in the clan except dont be a doucebag and you have to be very good in the game and play in hardcore free roam and before we give you all the information and offically recruit you in you will start out Recruit and if you're acepted you will start out a Private and yes tou can use any character you want to use but you have to be able to fight gorrila warfare style and we are a active clan currently recruiting people Allies and Enemies/R.D.M Wanted listed *We currently have no no enemies,no allies,no nutural people,or public enemies at the time Clan News of the Month - December of 2011 *We have many more assasinations posted up now - December 1, 2011 Battles/Clan Wars and Operations All of this informattion on this page will be backen up with proof on youtube on my ( icy swag king) youtube acount *It was a Assasination/Operation on November 21, 2011 icy swag king ( leader of R.D.M) went to a meeting in Macfarlanes Ranch with the leader of the Red Cavalrys Leader's ( RC Irish's) girlfriend (The Bandit Queen) and then icy swag king assasinated her wit a volcanic pistol and also assasinated her body guard at the time and now is her former bodyguard beacuase of are assasination on her and him (a74ford) also with a volcanic pistol and then The Bandit Queen and a74ford both raged quit even before a war could even brake out. *It was a Assasination/Operation on November 28, 2011 icy swag king ( leader of R.D.M) went to have a meeting with the clan leader of GBU Gang (koolkid2112) in Cochinay and Squirtgun Mafia ( 2nd in Command of R.D.M) assasinated koolkid2112 with a double action revolver and icy swag king killed koolkid2112 new/current bodyguard for a second time (a74ford) with a repeater carbine and then icy swag king and Squirtgun Mafia were kicked out the game before both clans can have a war. *It was a Assasinations/Opeerations on December 1, 2011 in Armidillo when a clan leader of a clan named The Tormented clan the clan leader TormentedSniper was about to have a meeting with icy swag king but icy swag king ( leader of R.D.M) tricked him and killed TormentedSniper with a lemat revolver and for the third time before a war can start tormented sniper raged quit. *Operation kill KSB - It was a operation on December 2, 2011 in Escalera when a clan leader of a clan named KSB came to a meeting with icy swag king and icy swag king killed there leader (KSB Legend) and the 2nd in Command ( KSB Gunslimgers) with volcanic pistols and just like everyone else they rage quit before we can have a clan war. * Members *icy swag king - Leader of the whole clan and leader of the intellegence center group *Squirtgun Mafia - 2nd in command of the whole clan and 2nd in command of the intellengce center group *sammy the hulk - 3rd in command of the whole clan and 3rd in command of the intellegence center group *GraphicSlayer - 4th in Command of the whole clan and 4th in Command of the intellegence center group *sniper pro zac - body guard of the clan's commanders and Sergeant Ranking System there are also differnt possensionns in the clan like spy/assasin,Drill Sargeant,and bodyguard but all those possenions except drill sargeant will still get a rank with but you will still have to pick the same chharacter the leader tells you to pick and if you are any of these possenions except drill srageant then you are most likely a soldier or a low ranking offcer like Lieutenant Major or a lower officer rank than that. The soldier ranks Recruit ( when you are not offically in or out of the clan yet) Private Coparal Militia Soldier Sergeant Advanced Sergeant Sergeant Major (only rank) The officer ranks Warrant officer Miltia Officer Lieutenant Lieutenant Major Captain Commander General ( only rank is and rank) Major General ( only rank is Skittlemasta46) The commander ranks Drill Sargeant ( It is a rank but itz not excalty a commander rank,officer rank,or a soldier rank because it is a recruiter and trainer and gets soldiers ready and drill sargeants fight sometime and even know its not a certain rank its still a pretty high rank and only rank) 4th in command ( only rank) 3rd in Command ( only rank) 2nd in Command ( only rank) Leader ( only icy swag king's rank) Category:Posses }}